ASÍ SUCEDIÓ
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Un montón de One-shot basados en los episodios de PR Dino Charge teniendo como pareja principal el SHYLER (Shelby & Tyler) Entra y lee cómo la relación de ambos mejora a cada capítulo, tanto en TV como aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**ASÍ SUCEDIÓ**

**SUMARY:** Un montón de One-shot basados en los episodios de PR Dino Charge teniendo como pareja principal el SHYLER (Shelby &amp; Tyler) Entra y lee cómo la relación de ambos mejora a cada capítulo, tanto en TV como aquí.

**CAPÍTULO I "Encuentro Peculiar"**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Vaya! Parece… parece que lo perdí ― Musitó Tyler entrecortadamente, con el cuerpo algo erguido; pues hasta hace unos segundos estaba siendo perseguido por lo que parecía ser un Yeti. ¡Era una locura! Ya con el aire de vuelta a sus pulmones, el chico de incorporó y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó lo que posiblemente el monstruo quería.

Pero ¿Qué era?

Parecía una piedra…

… Una muy brillante…

Y tenía ese característico color rojizo

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de los arbustos de aquel bosque. Como toda mente curiosa, guardó el extraño cristal en su bolsillo, se agachó y se dispuso a observar minuciosamente.

¿Una niña?

¿Pero, qué hacía una chica en medio de la nada?

Luego él rodó los ojos, meditando un poco aquello último, porque… bueno él también estaba a mitad de la nada… aunque claro, él tenía su propósito, encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su padre…

… Tyler tiene su excusa… pero ¿Y ella?

El chico planeaba salir de su escondite y confrontarla; más otro "objeto" llamó su atención. Se agachó un poco más y observó.

La chica no paseaba….

… No huía…

… Perseguía a alguien…

― Esa capucha… ¿Podría ser? ― Pensaba Tyler observando la escena de forma detenida. Si su memoria no le fallaba la chica perseguía al monstruo que vio hace apenas unos instantes.

Sin saber por qué, un poco de preocupación entró en él.

Su papá siempre se lo decía…

"No importa si son o no conocidos… ayudar es siempre lo que se debe hacer"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tyler obedeció su instinto y los siguió a ambos; después de todo uno nunca sabe y la chica podría requerir apoyo.

Finalmente la figura se detuvo en un par de rocas donde colocó la extraña caja que traía consigo.

― Quizás eso sea lo que quiere ella ― Pensaba el chico que se encontraba oculto.

― Sí, al fin o encontré ― Vociferó el encapuchado. Pronto, el sonido de un par de ramas, llamó su atención. ― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―

Por otro lado, Tyler sonrió ante la agilidad que demostraba aquella desconocida.

La figura emitió un gruñido de frustración. ― Debo estar escuchando cosas… ― Se dijo. E intentó volver a su tarea de abrir aquella caja. Pero descubrió a la humana y enfureció. ― ¡Oye! ―

La chica con gran habilidad le arrebató la caja y empezó a correr.

― ¡Vuelve aquí! ― Exigió el encapuchado, incapaz de seguirla le arrojó rayos de energía de color azul.

Pero la chica mostraba una buena condición física y zigzagueaba huyendo del golpe de aquellos láseres.

Harto, el ser extraño se acercó un poco más para tener una mejor puntería. Al ver ese movimiento, Tyler se puso de pie y se preparó para realizar su entrada.

Pues finalmente los rayos lograron bloquear el camino de la chica derribándola al momento que hacía una mueca de dolor.

― ¡Nadie me roba nada! ― Alardeó la figura acercándose de forma peligrosa a la indefensa chica.

Era oficial, en un rápido movimiento Tyler usó la soga que traía en mano la amarró a un fuerte árbol y la utilizó como liana, al estilo Tarzán. ― ¡Piénsalo de nuevo! ― Exclamó al balancearse para tomar aquella caja, dar un giro y aterrizar cerca de la chica.

El ser estaba muy molesto. ― ¡No! ― Exclamó. ― ¡Devuélveme eso! ―

Pero Tyler lo ignoró y se acercó a la chica. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió preocupado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, la joven estaba atónita, pero aun así aceptó su mano. ― Hola, soy Tyler Navarro ― Se presentó, pero la chica parecía más concentrada en el monstruo. ― Encantado de conocerte… ¿Shelby… Triceratops? ― Intentó adivinar leyendo aquello en el gafete que portaba ella. No pudo evitar una mueca graciosa luego de leer aquello. ― Bonito nombre ― Rió.

Ella pestañeó intentando carburar lo que ocurría. ― ¿De dónde viniste? ―

― Oh, ya sabes, del vecindario ― Excusó tratando de ser divertido.

― No hay vecindario aquí ― Debatió ella.

Él soltó una risita, tal parece que toda esta situación le divertía. ― Creo que esto es tuyo ― Dijo entregándole la caja, ella la tomó.

Finalmente la voz del ser extraño los puso alerta. ― No tengo que ocultarme más ¡Hora de destruirlos! ― Exclamó con molestia quitándose aquella gabardina de encima, mostrando su apariencia de Yeti.

― ¿Qué es esa cosa? ― Pidió ella.

― No lo sé, lo conocí en una cueva ― Confesó Tyler. ― Pero de seguro quiere esa caja ― Dijo mirando de reojo el objeto. Con decisión alzó su mano esperanzado de encontrar algo en su mochila. Pero sólo sacó una banana, molestó la arrojó lejos, volvió a intentar pero el resultado fue similar, salvo que esta vez sacó unos bóxer cuadriculados, avergonzado miró a Shelby y esta sólo pudo girar los ojos para no ver aquella prenda, el chico rió tontamente y arrojó la ropa interior. La tercera era la vencida, y sacó una pala.

Shelby estaba confundida. ― ¿Qué, nos excavarás un túnel de escape? ― Ironizó ella.

― ¡Suficiente! ― Exclamó el Yeti arrojándoles un rayo.

Pero Tyler fue más hábil y utilizó la pala como repelente. Al ver esa función empezó a redirigir aquellos ataques hacia el monstruo.

Ambos se encontraban felices, eso hasta que la pala de Tyler quedó derretida por los constantes ataques. Inservible, se deshizo de ella y miró a Shelby. ― Tú turno de pensar una idea ―

Ella suspiró y pensó rápido. ― Ah… dispáranos y eh… podrías destruir tu preciosa… "cosa", en esta caja ― Advirtió.

El monstruo gruñó.

― ¿Sabes lo que hay en esa caja? ― Interrogó Tyler.

― No tengo ni idea ― Respondió ella.

― ¡Lo que quiero sobrevivirá… ustedes no! ― Gritó el monstruo arrojando ataques masivos que derribaron a los dos adolescentes.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― … Y bueno papá… desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron para mí y para mi nueva amiga, Shelby ― Musitó el chico mientras escribía en el viejo diario de su Padre, aprovechando que la susodicha se había distraído mientras cargaban el auto. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― Cuestionó ella.

Él asintió, ambos se subieron al auto y emprendieron camino.

Realmente ese asunto de la "transformación" los había asombrado, pero bueno, al menos se tenían el uno a otro para compartir aquel "secreto".

Tyler le dio una mirada rápida a su copiloto.

Sí, definitivamente esta sería una gran aventura.

**FIN**

**N/A:** Mi segundo fic Shyler, estoy muy entusiasmada, ojalá les haya gustado, sí es así no olviden compartirme sus opiniones a través de un review, ya saben que todos, por más pequeñitos que sean me inspiran a más.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II "Te Quiero A Mi Lado"**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**POV Tyler**

― ¿Shelby? ― La llamé con cautela. Los demás se detuvieron detrás de mí tomando nota de ella. Debíamos movernos de prisa. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí completamente estática. Me miró con un deje de temor y ansiedad.

Keeper también nota eso y decide retomar la palabra.

"_Peleaste valientemente para proteger la energema rosa. Ahora el mundo necesita tu ayuda. "_

― _Pero claro que fue valiente, digo no cualquiera se sacrifica de la nada por algo que en realidad desconoce y mucho menos una chica_ ― Pensé con toda la seguridad del mundo. Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ella.

Puedo verla, se le ve asustada al respecto.

Está insegura.

No la culpo. Después de todo estás últimas horas han sido una tremenda locura. Aunque es una locura de la cual no quisiera salir, y tampoco quiero que ella lo haga.

Llegamos aquí juntos, quiero que salgamos de ésta juntos.

"_Es su decisión, Keeper. Tiene razón para dudar. Claramente, esta misión es demasiada peligrosa… para una camarera. Vayan sin ella"_

Esas palabras parecen llegarte…

Parecen molestarte y de algún modo te hacen reaccionar.

Puedo verlo en tu mirada. Tus ojos revolotean en busca de una solución a la duda en tu mente.

Retrocedo de forma lenta. No soy capaz de darle la espalda y correr por ahí sin ella. No puedo y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Te quiero a mi lado en esta aventura.

"_¡Esperen!"_

Su voz me hace volver a mirarla. Los demás también se detienen y la observan esperando a que continúe hablando.

"_Claro, estoy un poco asustada. ¿Quién no lo estaría?"_

Te entiendo. Yo también en el fondo me encuentro muy asustado. Pero tú eres fuerte y valiente… lo he visto ¡Vamos, Shelby! No te rindas antes de que el viaje empiece.

"_Pero yo sé más de dinosaurios que cualquiera de ustedes"_

No puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros tras escuchar sus palabras. Sé que tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, pero se nota que es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que se equivocó o que está en un estado de vulnerabilidad al máximo.

"_El hecho es que… ustedes me necesitan. Y yo quiero ayudar"_

Declara ella con autosuficiencia.

Y esa conclusión verifica mi teoría. Sonrió con orgullo. Estoy orgulloso y asombrado ante sus palabras que derrochan confianza, determinación y fuerza. Y no puedo evitar asentir sin dejar de verla.

― _Esa es la Shelby que me ayudó a pelear allá atrás ― _Pensé entusiasmado. Después de todo lo sabía, esta chica frente a mí es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer a la primera.

Luego de aquel pequeño percance, nos encaminamos a nuestra primera misión.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

¡Lo logramos! Vencimos a nuestro primer monstruo como un equipo. Ahora la emoción y adrenalina crecen más en mí. Me pregunto qué otras cosas nos depararán.

Estamos por volver al laboratorio. Pero antes de hacerlo, me aseguro de que Shelby sea la última en acercarse a la enorme boca de ese dinosaurio.

― Shelby, ¿Tienes un minuto? ― La llamo, deteniéndola.

Ella me mira algo confundida, pero asiente y se acerca a mí. ― ¿Qué pasa Tyler? ―

― Gracias… ― Suelto de pronto.

Ella parpadea sin entender. ― ¿Gracias, por qué? ― Repite dejando escapar una risita.

― Por permanecer en el equipo ― Le aclaro. ― Por formar parte de este equipo ―

Ella soba su brazo. ― Siempre le tendremos miedo a lo que desconocemos, y yo sin duda estaba aterrada… supongo que incluso a veces yo dudo de mí misma ― Confesó algo avergonzada.

Yo asiento, comprendiendo sus palabras. ― Está bien Shelby, tener miedo es normal… no hay razón para avergonzarse ―

La sonrisa de ella se amplió. ― Gracias Tyler… ― Me susurra.

Yo correspondo de igual forma. ―… Lo importante aquí es cómo manejas ese miedo ― Comenté. ― Y tu supiste como sobrellevarlo a la perfección ― Añado con un tono entre divertido y orgulloso.

Shelby se sonroja ligeramente, sabiendo de lo que hablo. ― Jejeje ¿Viste cómo le pateé el trasero a esa cosa? ― Pidió con emoción.

Solté una risa. ― Claro que lo vi, estuviste genial allá atrás ― Quedó algo estático por las últimas palabras que pronuncié. Siento mis mejillas arder. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hice?

Pero tú te me acercas y en vez de golpearme como esperaba. Posas tu mano en mi hombro y me susurras con tranquilidad. ― Tu también estuviste bastante bien _Navarro _― Haces énfasis en mi apellido y yo siento un cosquilleo.

Sonríes aún más y te alejas para adentrarte al laboratorio.

Mantengo esa "estúpida" sonrisa en mi cara. Me sacudo mentalmente al no verla ya. ― _Me alegra que te quedes a mi lado Shelby… _― Pienso. Sonrió aún más y me doy prisa para alcanzarla.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**N/A** ¡He vuelto con Fics Shyler! Lo sé me demoré demasiado. Los olvidé por completo. Sin embargo ahora que los nuevos episodios se han estrenado en Latinoamérica decidí regresar de este pequeño descanso de tres meses para actualizarme con estos One-shot sobre mi pareja favorita en Power Rangers Dino Charge. Aunque estoy segura que hay más gente por ahí que gustan de estos dos, quiero decir ¿Acaso no son de lo más lindo? Muero por ver más episodios donde haya momentos especiales para estos dos. Crucemos los dedos porque así sea mis queridos lectores.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea dentro de esta semana.

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
